


You're Going On Vacation Rather You Like It Or Not

by Neutral03



Series: Avatar AUs [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Iroh, Alpha Sokka, Fire Lord Zuko, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh loves tea, Loving relationships, M/M, Omega Zuko, Over worked Zuko, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Sokka and Iroh bonding, Sokka loves him anyway, Vacation, Zuko Has Issues, after the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Zuko was going to take a vacation from his stressful life. he was going to do it, rather he liked it or not, if Sokka was going to have a say in it.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	You're Going On Vacation Rather You Like It Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one day? I know I'm on a roll at the moment. Probably won't last long though once the weekend's over. But I hope you guys enjoy and have a nice weekend!   
> -N.

"We're doing what now?" Zuko asked as he sat down to have tea with his lovely new mate. Yes, mate, a couple of months back Sokka had taken him out on a date, and one thing led to another and well,.. You can guess what happened next. They've been together for almost a full year now and Zuko couldn't be any more happier than he already was. Sokka and Zuko are in love and they wouldn't have changed anything about it at this point. They're happy and that's all that matters to either one of them. So what if Zuko's been working himself to the bone these past couple of months? He didn't mean too, he's just trying to get his nation and the rest of the world back from the chaos that the 100's year war had created. He wanted a safe and violence free world for everything to exist in. And yes, maybe he has gotten soft over the years that he's known the Watertribesman, but he couldn't care less at this point as long as he knew that Sokka was safe.

Sokka on the other hand, was worried. Yes, he was happy where he was in life. The war was over, he was reunited with his father, the Avatar's back and in charge. He's a very highly regarded diplomat in this new world that Aang and Zuko were trying to build. And his favorite part is that he has a beautiful and wonderful mate by his side, that even though he's an omega could give any alpha in the world a run for their money. But he was really worried about all of the stress that he was currently under, and ways to help him relieve said stress. And he knows that what Zuko was doing was trying to help better the world and he gets that. Hell, he's on board and he helps them out most of the time with said plans. Though he wants Zuko to take a break, and rest. He loves his mate and he wants to give him the world, and he just wants him to relax and be himself.

He knows that Zuko's been having trouble sleeping these past couple of months. He's been having what the healers call "Night Terrors" and Sokka's very worried about them. Most of the time Zuko is up half the night because of the terrors, when he did bother to go to sleep. When these episodes would happen Sokka would stay up with him either trying to get him to go back to sleep, or trying to calm him down. He hated that Zuko had to suffer through this along with all of the other trauma that he's been through in his short life. But he did like the fact that the two of them got some time to themselves to just be with each other. Zuko would lay down on top of Sokka's chest and listen to his heartbeat until the young Fire Lord could get his heartbeat back under control. Sokka would lay there, most of the time silent, because talking only made things worse sometimes, and rub Zuko's back and thread his fingers through the older's hair. Eventually on the good nights Zuko would go back to sleep. And he hated it when Sokka did this because he would slip out of bed and go to the guards that were still standing outside their bedroom door to prevent another attempt on Zuko's life. And tell them to cancel everything that he had going on the next day until Zuko woke up on his own accord. By the time that he would wake up the next day, Zuko would be frantic because he missed all of his morning meetings and everyone else told him that they would just see him tomorrow. It was one of the few times that Sokka was sure of that if Zuko really wanted to kill him, he'd do it in a heartbeat. 

So, instead of playing their usual game, Sokka was determined to find another solution to their problems. And he knew just the person to go to. "Thank you for meeting me." Sokka said as he sat down at the table across from Iroh. The ex-general, and Zuko's uncle and only relative that he had left. He knew Zuko ever since he was born, and he's been closest to him his whole life, and they got especially close after Ozai had banished the then young prince. And their relationship only got better after the war was over. Even though Iroh retired back to the Earth Kingdom to his tea shop in Ba Sing Se, the two of them communicate frequently through letters and messengers. And sometimes he'll come up and visit the young couple and spend some time with him. Though this time Zuko was stuck in meetings all day and couldn't see them until later that day. So that just left Sokka and his mate's Uncle. The old alpha seemed pretty happy to be with him regardless though. "Oh, don't worry about it Sokka my boy, it's always a pleasure to see you." The old alpha told him. The two of them went to the market in the village square just outside the palace for tea. Sokka arranged this meeting so that they could discuss Zuko and how to help him. And even though he's hasn't told Iroh any of this yet, but he has a feeling that he already knows. 

"I have a feeling that you just didn't ask me here for tea Sokka." Iroh stated as he warmed his teacup up some more. He always did like his tea hot, that must be where Zuko gets it from. "Well, I can't say that you're wrong because you're not Iroh." Sokka told him. "I asked you here for some advice." Iroh nodded his head after taking a sip of his tea. "I see, and what advice do you need about my nephew then?" Iroh asked him. And Sokka loved that man, because he didn't even have to mention Zuko without Iroh already knowing what he's saying. "Well, if you haven't noticed lately that Zuko is beyond stressed out, and he's miserable." Sokka told him. "Now, don't get me wrong, Zuko loves his people and his country, and he loves being the Fire Lord and helping people, but he needs a break." Iroh didn't say anything but took a sip of his tea. "He's strung out very thin and he's not sleeping again, and when he does, he's half if not all the night with what the healers call 'Night Terrors.'" Sokka informed him. This time he at least got a sigh out of the older alpha. 

"This isn't the first time that something like this has happened." Iroh spoke calmly. "Zuko has always had trouble with sleep ever since he was a small child." Iroh chuckled softly at that. "I can remember when he was just a boy and Ursa would have someone go and fetch me to read to him since that was the only way to get him to sleep." Sokka raised an eyebrow at that. Zuko had never mentioned that part of his childhood to him before. Though it is safe to say that Ozai wasn't the story before bedtime kind of father. "And after he was banished, well my nephew didn't start to sleep until about a month after he first encountered you, your sister and the Avatar." Iroh told him. Sokka was surprised at that, though that does explain the erratic nature that Zuko displayed in the early days. "I, I never knew, he never told me about any of this," Sokka whispered. He had long ago stopped drinking his own tea and was just sitting there listening to his Uncle-in-law. He knew that Zuko had a lot of issues with his past, and he's really opened up to Sokka over the past couple of years. But it was times like these that Sokka realized that Zuko still hasn't told him everything.

He looked up when Iroh reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Sokka's. "Don't fret my boy, it's not your fault." Iroh told him. "My little brother has warped my nephew's view of self-confidence, and self-worth." Sokka nodded at that. "It's not that he doesn't trust you, he just has an awfully hard time opening up to people about things like these." "I wish that I had known, maybe I could have done something to help him." Sokka mustered. Iroh shook his head. "No, don't worry about the what ifs and what could have been." Iroh told him. "You and my nephew are lucky to have each other and to live in the present that you have now." Iroh told him. "You may not be able to change the past Sokka, but you can craft out your own future." Iroh told him. Sokka nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you Iroh, really I needed to hear that." Sokka told him. Iroh just waved the over boy off. "Think nothing of it, and how many times do I have to tell you and the rest of Team Avatar, call me Uncle!" He said with a hearty laugh. Sokka smiled, he was really glad that Zuko had him as family. 

The two of them spent the next couple of minutes just talking with each other over the little things. Then Sokka has finally worked up the nerve to ask Iroh for help. "There is actually a reason that I wanted to speak to you alone today." Sokka confessed when they were on their third pot of tea. Iroh humms, signaling that he heard the younger alpha. "Oh, and what is that reason?" Iroh asked him. He knew that this probably had something to do with his nephew, but he wanted to hear it come out of the younger's mouth. "In your opinion, how do you think Zuko would feel if I took him on a vacation?" Sokka asked him. Iroh, to his own surprise was a bit taken aback by the question. "Well, .. you and I both know that my nephew is a workaholic and that it's like pulling teeth to get him to take a break." Iroh told him. Sokka nodded his head in understanding, he on more than one occasion had to literally wrestle Zuko away from his paperwork and have to hysical man handle him to their bed at night. He knows how stubborn he can be about matters. "But, out of all of the people in his life, if this was coming from you then Zuko is least likely to try and set you ablaze the minute you tell him." Even though it was kind of threatening at the same time, he took great comfort in that fact. 

"Well, I guess that means I have a vacation to plan then, don't I?" Sokka question. "I guess you do my boy." Iroh told him with a laugh. "Any ideas?" Sokka asked him. Even though it was his idea to start with, he had no idea what he was doing. He had already figured out where the best time to take a vacation was, and was prepared to have all of Zuko's schedules rearranged so he couldn't be bothered while they were gone. There just was one problem though. He didn't know where to take Zuko on a vacation. He knew about his family's summer home on Ember Island, but after what's happened he doesn't know if that would be such a good idea. Sokka can still remember how subdued and upset he was when they were hiding out there during the war. And he couldn't think of anything else that would be a good idea either. He was thinking of taking him home to the South Pole to meet the rest of his family and to take Iroh with them. Sokka was thinking that he could use the vacation as an excuse to get their families together. But he thinks that it wouldn't be that great of an idea. He wasn't sure how Zuko would fare in the colder climate. He was just lost at this point. 

"I have an idea." Iroh told him. Sokka's head perked up at that. "Really?" Sokka asked him. "What is it?" "Well, I have this old house up in the mountains that was gifted to me when my mate and I had our son." Iroh told him. "It was the only nice thing that my father had ever done for me." Sokka deflated a little bit at that. He knew that both Iroh and Zuko didn't have the best relationship with their fathers. And it just broke Sokka's heart whenever he got Zuko to open up to him about his childhood, and he knows that he's not been told everything. "That sounds like a nice place to me." Sokka said. "Well, yes, I suppose it is, though it's been ages since I've been up there, so I can't guarantee the state of the house." Iroh told him. "That's fine, now I have a place to go along with my plan." Sokka told him. "And if I have to, I can sneak up there and clean it up myself." Iroh chuckled to himself at the other's enthusiasm. He really was glad that his nephew had someone like Sokka in his life. "Another reason that I asked you here, is to see if you wanted to come along with us." Sokka told him. "I figured that if Zuko didn't want a vacation I could say that it's more of a family get together." Sokka explained to him. "I sent messenger birds out a couple of days ago to my Dad and GranGran in the South, Aang, Katara and Toph, telling them of my plan." Sokka said. " He really needs rest and this is the only thing that I can think of that will work." Iroh took a few moments to think of his reply before thinking again. "I'll go, just tell me when you want to go, and I'll arrange for someone to come and clean it up a bit." Iroh told him. "I like you Sokka, I really do and I think that you're good for my nephew." Iroh told him. "Thank you Ir.. I mean Uncle, and I'm glad that Zuko has you as an Uncle." Sokka told him.

The two of them weren't there for that much longer before they decided that it was time for them to head back to the palace. They didn't want Zuko to worry, or think that they were up to something, which they were but he didn't need to know that. It was a couple of more hours later before Zuko was able to get out of his office to have dinner with the two of them. He had gone out of his way to make up for the fact that he couldn't spend all day with his two favorite people. He had the cooks prepare all of his Uncle's favorite dishes and they sat there and talked, and ate, and laughed for hours. Though after a while Iroh excused himself to retire to his room and left the young couple alone. That was when Sokka swooped in and whisked Zuko back to their room before he tried to make a break for his office. Zuko, believe it or not, actually didn't put up a fight and went willingly to their room. He must be exhausted for him to go with Sokka that easily. Maybe this would be a whole lot easier than Sokka thought. 

When they got to their room, Sokka hadn't even had the door opened that long before Zuko had slipped in and face planted onto their bed. Yep, he was beyond exhausted, Sokka thought to himself, as he closed the door behind him. He made sure that it was locked up before going to sit on the bed with Zuko. He only got a grunt as Zuko rolled over and buried his face into his stomach. Sokka smiled to himself as he ran his fingers through the omega's dark hair. After repeating this for several minutes Sokka had thought that Zuko had finally fallen asleep for the night. Though that hope was short lived where not even 15 minutes later Zuko had jerked awake and sat up on the bed. Sokka was right behind him in a matter of seconds, he had the omega wrapped up in his arms and was rocking them back and forth in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He could feel how Zuko was trembling in his hold and he had his face buried in his neck. It took a couple of minutes before Zuko was able to calm down enough to pull away from Sokka and ran his fingers through his hair. His breathing had evened out and he seemed calmer than earlier, though with the bags under his eyes were any tell to how exhausted he was. And this didn't help Sokka's worried mind at all. He had to do something now to stop all of this. So it was time to put his plan into action. 

"Hey, baby do you want some tea?" Sokka whispered softly into Zuko's hair. He brushed some of it back behind the omega's ear, he had taken notice of how much longer it has become recently, and he liked how it looked on him. Zuko just nodded his head, still too rattled to be able to trust his voice to speak just yet. Sokka got up from the bed and moved to the little tea table that they had set up in their room to get started on a pot right away. He glanced over every so often to check up on his mate, to make sure that he was ok. At some point Sokka just started talking, trying to fill in the silence of the room and hopefully calm down Zuko's nerves some. By the time that the pot was almost ready Sokka had let his vacation idea slip. Well it was more of he looked over and saw Zuko half asleep on the bed, and blurted it out. "I'm taking you on a vacation whether you like it or not!" Sokka stated firmly. At first he thought that maybe Zuko had fallen asleep and hadn't heard him, so he didn't have to deal with an angry Zuko. But Zuko had shot up on the bed and looked straight at him. Well, looks like he was wrong. Oh, spirits help him with this one. 

"We're doing what now?" Zuko asked as he sat down to have tea with his lovely new mate. He had gotten up from the bed and had gone over to where Sokka was sitting. Sokka could tell that his mate was slightly confused at his statement. "Well, you've been working too hard lately." Sokka said as he poured him a cup of tea. "And I think that you deserve a break, so you're going to get one." Zuko just sat there and stared at him. "Are you serious? Sokka I just can't go off and leave my country and my people behind." Zuko told him tiredly. "I have my own duty and responsibilities that I have to attend to." And Sokka was fully prepared for this conversation. "I know that, I"m not stupid Zuko." Sokka told him. "Sokka, I never said that.." "I know." He cut him off and then continued on his rant. "I know that you can't just go off, I have this plan put in the works for a while now." Sokka told him. "And I just put the finishing touches on it today when I had tea with your Uncle." Zuko really had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes at that. Of course his Uncle was helping with this.

"And before you get all grumpy on me, it's not just going to be us on this trip." Sokka told him. "What do you mean it's not just going to be us?" Zuko asked him. "Well, besides your Uncle who told me the perfect place to take us, we have Toph, Aang, Katara, Dad, and GranGran." Sokka told him. "And I'm debating on asking Suki, and you can invite Mai and Ty Lee along too if you want, I know that you guys are really close." Zuko was speechless, he didn't know that Sokka had planned all of this out down to the very last detail. He was touched, very touched, and he had to stop himself from breaking down in front of Zuko. Even though they're mates he still had a hard time opening up to him about his troubles. He knows that Sokka is there for him and that he'd never belittle him or leave him, it's just the way that he was raised and it's hard to get himself out of that mind set.

Though things were better said than done. At some point Sokka had stopped talking and had moved to the other side of the table where Zuko was at. He wrapped his arms around his lover and it was only then that Zuko had realized that he was sobbing uncontrollably. When Sokka kissed his temple that was when the dam broke. He moved and wrapped his arms around Sokka tightly and just cried and cried. Sokka was a little freaked out just a tiny bit at how emotional Zuko was being, since he's always been the more level headed one of the two of them. He spent the next hour trying and in his opinion failing to calm his mate down enough to where they could figure out what was wrong. Eventually Zuko pulled back from his grasp a little. Sokka was confused at what he was doing. And he was caught off surprised when Zuko had surged forward and kissed him, passionately. When they finally broke apart 10 minutes later, both of them were gasping hard. "I love you.. I love you so damn much Sokka." Zuko whispered breathless. Sokka just looked at him lovingly. This was his mate, this was his omega. He was the luckiest man in the world to have someone like Zuko at his side. And he was going to show him that too. "I love you too Zuko, more than you can imagine." And then he leaned in for another kiss. Things got pretty heated after that, and both of them felt somewhat bad for the guards that were posted outside their bedroom. But that thought was fleeting as they got lost in the exploration of each other's bodies. Needless to say that they were definitely going on a vacation.


End file.
